Can A Broken Heart Mend?
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Tira's heart gets broken by Carrot but Marron helps her through her grief. Big Mama sends Tira and Marron on vacation so they have time to work out their feelings. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. 1

This is my first Sorcerer Hunters fic. And unlike other authors trying to break into another genre, I am not going to tell you to be nice and review please. Pfff… I want feedback and I don't care if its flames because at least I'll get some constructive criticism.

The pairings were clearly marked so turn around now if you do not like C/C or T/M.

I don't know yet whether I'll leave this as a one shot or do a few more chapters. I guess that will all depend on how many reviews I get. Hehe.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters or any of it's characters. Oh darn.

Can A Broken Heart Mend?

I looked toward the tent that held the suffering form of my sister, Chocolate, as she was delirious with fever.

I think what surprised everyone most was when Carrot said flat out that he was responsible for Chocolate and would take care of her. The hint of desperation in his eyes as he said it held me silent.

I think that's when my heart dropped and shattered into pieces. When I saw that Carrot had realized his feelings for my sister and would never return mine.

Marron and Gateau's eyes were full of a sympathy that made me cringe. I couldn't look at them without seeing it and it hurt to know that my friends pitied me. So when a haggard Carrot finally emerged from the tent and announced my sister's recovery I slipped away.

I knew that two out of the three had seen me go but I hoped that they wouldn't follow me. I wanted so badly to be alone.

******************************

Darkness had a firm grip on the world as I trudged through the forest. It had only been fifteen minutes or so since I had left but I already felt like I was in my own world. The trees stopped suddenly and a medium sized meadow lay in front of me.

I slipped off my robe and threw it to one side. Underneath I wore not my dominatrix outfit but a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Then I did what I always did when the world troubled me. I danced.

When my emotions or the world troubled me too much, I danced. It was my secret. Of course I couldn't always do so and so my other outlet for stress was born but then anyone who reads this account already knows what the other is.

And so I danced my troubles away under the quarter moon that hung low in the sky above me. All I could hear was the rhythm of the blood that pulsed through my veins until it roared in my ears and everything else fell away. Nothing existed except the land I stood on and myself.

It was like a fire in my blood that night as I danced until I was exhausted and couldn't dance anymore.

I entered back into reality with a crash as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I had a profound realization as I panted into the grass.

I was going to live. I wouldn't pine away and die if I couldn't have Carrot. I love him but I don't think that it's as strong as what my sister feels for him. Chocolate may seem a lot stronger than I am but it's a brittle strength. Chocolate would start a fight about it but inside she would be dying.

At that moment Marron walked over to me. I looked up at the soft footfalls and saw him and his sympathetic eyes staring down at me. 

"Hello," He said softly. He hesitated then continued. "You were amazing."

I felt my face heat up with my blush. "Th-thank you."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to," He continued. "I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

I nodded as I looked up at him. I was resolved not to lean on him until I saw another emotion in his eyes that almost masked his sympathy. It was pain. And it reminded me that I wasn't the only one hurting.

Marron loved his brother and was obsessed with his safety. He always put Carrot first and it hurt him to realize Carrot would put Chocolate first from now on.

A few crystalline tears dropped from his eyes and in an instinctive reaction I pulled him into my arms. I held him close as he cried over the closeness he was losing with his brother. I surrendered to the tears inside of myself and cried too.

It was embarrassing. I cried for so long that after Marron's short spate of tears stopped he ended up holding me like a child as I sobbed. 

It was the hardest thing I've ever done but at that moment I let him go and freed myself of hate in the process.

I don't remember falling asleep but I must have since I awoke after dawn still wrapped in Marron's arms. He looked happier than I've seen him in a long time as he was stuck in the midst of some dream with a smile on his face. I settled myself back down and went back to sleep.

I could get used to this.


	2. 2

Here's the second Chapter. Enjoy, Tira and Marron fans. For the rest of you if you don't like that couple then do not proceed any farther into this story since I don't want to be responsible for what happens to you.

Samanda

P.S. those two really are perfect for each other. Two beautiful people who are hurting and hiding behind masks. sighs Their intelligence and caring towards each other will heal the hurt.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sorcerer Hunters.

Can A Broken Heart Mend?

Chapter Two

Things between Marron and I changed that day. At the time it seemed like everything was fine and our working relationship, camaraderie or whatever you would like to call it wasn't affected.

But that's before things started to heat up between my sister and Carrot. And I had to watch Carrot realize his feelings for her then do something about it. Chocolate was overjoyed.

But I was not.

In my heart I had given up all hope of Carrot's love and had accepted that he would pursue his own happiness with my sister. But I still loved him enough to let him go.

Wise people say that if you love someone enough you'll let them go. Does that mean I loved Carrot more than Chocolate? Chocolate loves Carrot until it's almost an obsession but I never did try to ask her and compare my love to hers. It was too painful of a subject.

But the situation was unbearable to me. When the five of us grouped together for a mission I had to watch them all over each other. It was almost as bad when they were separated since I had to watch Carrot moping around.

I can admit that I wasn't a pleasure to be around at the time. I didn't snap at Gateau or Marron but the same courtesy wasn't offered to the love birds. I was hurt, angry, jealous and lovelorn. Can you blame me?

I was stuck. Carrot couldn't join my sister and Gateau on their travels because he needed Marron's ofudas to shape change. I couldn't just transfer to Gateau's group because Marron needed me emotionally. So I was stuck.

So I asked Big Mama for a vacation.

Big Mama looked at me with kind eyes. "Running away from your problems solves nothing, Tira."

I looked into her eyes and nodded. There was a hint of old pain in her eyes and I knew it was further confirmation of my private theory. Big Mama knew my pain intimately since she had loved Sacher Torte and from the far away look on her face she probably still did.

Big Mama is a great woman. Her pain was greater than mine but she came to terms with his betrayal and moved on though she still loved him. She hadn't tried to run away. Instead she focused on what needed to be done.

But her next words shocked me.

"I will grant your request." She said softly. Seeing my face she continued. "I once ran away from my problems but it did me no good. You simply have to face them again."

"But why are you approving my request then?" I found my voice.

Big Mama smiled. "I was young once too. You need to find your balance within the group as it will become so I will send someone with you."

I know I tensed up because she gave a soft laugh. "Don't worry. I'm sending Marron with you. He is under as much stress as you are and together you might find something that individually you might not."

Big Mama's face took on a thoughtful expression. "In some ways you and Marron are the heart of your little group. Yes, yes, I know Carrot is the God of Destruction that needs to be protected at all costs and all of you have a degree of love or lust for him in some manner. But Marron and you are the consciences of the group. You are the more aggressive while Marron is more passive but you keep the other three on the straightest path you can manage."

I blushed. "Thank you, Big Mama."

She waved it away. "Just come back to us when you have found your feet again, Tira."

I should have known when I saw the calculating look in her eyes to be wary. Big Mama's plans never fail and she never does anything without a reason.

**********************

Big Mama phased me back to our camp near the town of Pelsa where we had just killed another sorcerer guilty of abusing his villagers. Gateau was pestering Marron as he tried to read a book and ignore both Gateau and the lovebirds who were yet again all over each other.

The hem of my drab robe swished against my feet as I walked to Marron and Gateau. I chose to sit in the grass near Marron rather than the log Gateau was perched on. I leaned against the tree as I craned my head to see what he was reading.

"Ah, Plum Crisp's Ancient Magic and Lore." I observed and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him blush. "Hardly light reading on such a beautiful day."

"Hey!" Gateau whined. "How come you can do that Tira and I can't?"

I smirked at him and cuddled into Marron's left side just to see Gateau's outraged expression. "Because I don't have designs on Marron's body."

Gateau huffed then got up to bug Carrot. Marron looked over to me and I saw his eyebrows rise behind the pair of reading glasses he wore. I gave him a small smile.

"Are we on such intimate terms, Tira?" He said in his usual soft voice.

I caught myself thinking that his voice sounded like a cool mountain breeze and I blushed then looked away. I started to move away but his right hand caught my left one and held me still. I looked up into his eyes and saw emotions flitting through his eyes rapidly. The rest of the world seemed unimportant right now when I looked at him. His golden eyes seemed fathomless at that moment but I couldn't tell what emotion he was in the grips of. All I knew was that he was in need of something otherwise he would have let me go. I figured it had something to do with his brother.

So I stopped resisting and let myself be drawn back against his body as he put his left arm around my shoulders. It felt strange for a few moments but the feeling was replaced by a warmth that came from deep inside my heart and warmed my body. I had forgotten what it felt like to be warm.

I remembered his question. "You are my best friend, Marron. Of course we are on intimate terms."

His golden eyes blinked but the emotions didn't drain from them as he changed the subject. "Well what did you ask Big Mama?"

I know I looked sheepish as I replied. "Oh, hehe. Well the two of us are going on vacation."


	3. 3

Here's the latest chapter. All of you fanshippers know the rules. Reading my story is wonderful and I thank you. But what will really make me happy is reviews. Tell me how you liked it, how it could be improved or how you hate it! Review darnit. 

Enjoy.

Samanda

  
  


Disclaimer: No I don't own Sorcerer Hunters. Because if I did, Tira would have married Marron and had cute little shoujo Clamp style kiddies with big eyes and even bigger hearts. Like Hikaru from Magic Knights Rayearth!

  
  


Can A Broken Heart Mend?

Chapter Three

  
  
  


"This isn't fair," Carrot whined. "How come Tira and Marron get to go on vacation and the rest of us have to work?"

Chocolate didn't add anything verbally but the look on her face agreed with Carrot's complaint, I noticed as I snapped my suitcase closed. Then I looked over at Marron who was already packed and ready to go but looked torn by the ongoing drama.

Mille Feuille spoke before I could find something diplomatic to say. "I am so hurt," He looked almost comically wounded as he clutched his chest and stared at Carrot. "My beloved Carrot doesn't want to spend any time with me."

That's all it took for Carrot and Chocolate to be diverted. Carrot was sputtering and Chocolate was yelling that Carrot was Her beloved, not his. Mille made a tiny gesture behind his back for Marron and I to leave. Never one to miss an opportunity, I dragged Marron off as the lovebirds composure deteriorated and they set upon each other with vengeance.

  
  


Third Person POV:

  
  


Mille watched the two leave with a smirk. If only the two knew what Big Mama had in store for them. Mille supposed it was a good thing otherwise the two might refuse to go or to stay and that might create a real problem.

So in other words, Mille waved them off cheerfully as chaos reigned in the background. Carrot and Chocolate fought behind him, oblivious to everything around them.

Marron couldn't help but take a peek at the scene behind him. "Why do I get the feeling we'll regret leaving?"

Tira had been feeling the same niggling doubt. "I think we'll know that sooner than later, Marron."

****************************

  
  


Tira's POV:

  
  


I stood outside Marron's door. I took a deap breath and knocked on his door that hung a bit ajar.

"Come in," Marron called.

I poked my head in. "Done unpacking?"

"Yes." Marron, who was standing at the window, turned towards me as he spoke.

I stood with uncertainty in the doorway. "Want to head out to the beach for a bit?"

Marron thought for a second then nodded. I smiled in relief, "Great!"

So here we were at the beach. The sun was shining, the water was a sparkling blue and the sand was white and almost blinding. It was breathtaking beautiful and brought to mind all the cliches about paradise. The temperature outside was warm, not unbearably hot, just the way I liked it. 

It was too early in the season to have attracted people and so this stretch of beach was sparsely populated, thank goodness. I laid down my towel and set up the umbrella that would protect Marron's fair skin from the harshness of the sun. I didn't care as much since I wanted a little bit of a tan. I'd been spending too much time in forested areas or inside and my skin was reflecting the lack.

I was a little uncomfortable in my swimsuit. It was a white two piece but rather dull compared to the racier costumes of the other bikini clad girls on the beach. I hadn't been out on the sands for more than ten minutes before I started missing the weight and concealment my robe gave to me.

I think Marron noticed and that's why he smiled then said. "You look lovely, Tira."

And that's when my heart did a slow turn and my stomach flopped. I managed to squeak out. "Thank you." I cleared my throat. "I'm glad you're here with me, Marron."

"The same is true for me," His golden eyes were warm as he stared into my eyes.

I cleared my throat then turned away, as I was uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Seeing this, he dropped the subject and asked me a question on magical theory.

Enthusiastic, I replied and rambled on for a few minutes. He made agreeing sounds every once in a while. I was simply happy being able to converse with someone who knew what I was speaking about and not being interrupted. But soon enough the sounds ceased and I looked down as I asked Marron a question. But he was asleep and I just laughed a little. I covered him up with a blanket in case he got cold and let him have his nap.

I pulled out a book and let the my interest fade about the world around me fade as the written word caught my attention. The perils of the heroine, Pear LaCreme, as she was held in thrall by her captor, French Fry, caught me and it took a slight cough to make me look up.

Marron was looking at the cover of my book and I blushed, embarassed that Marron had caught me reading a romance novel. I shut it hurriedly and stuffed it into my beach bag.

"Why are you reading that?" Marron asked me.

I searched his eyes but I couldn't see if he was judging me or not. "It's a girl thing."

Marron's lips quirked. "The all encompassing excuse."

"I don't know if I can explain it," I justified my weak excuse. "Most girls crave romance like boys crave adventure. It's a normal woman's lot in life to marry and have children so the human race can survive. But in order to be married one has to love the other person enough to stand living with them for the rest of their lives."

Marron said softly. "And so romance was born."

"Exactly," I confirmed with a nod.

Marron asked me again, "So why are you reading it?"

"I have dreams of someday having those things, Marron." I said honestly. "So what's the harm in pretending for a little while that I have them. To be a normal girl for once."

Marron looked away. "But you were never a normal girl."

"Yes," I replied. "And sometimes I wish I was."

Marron looked back at me. "I was never normal either."

"You were better than normal," I told him. "You were the one that had the intelligence and a quickness to learn that they all envied. I still feel that you are the best of us, Marron. Don't forget that."

His eyes were pierced me through to the soul at that moment as he searched for any lies. I gave him the truth he sought in my eyes until his expression relaxed. His eyes dropped as his hand enclosed mine in a warm grip.I'm still not sure how long we sat on the beach clasping each others hands as the day waned. All I knew is that at that moment I needed the reassurance of another presence as much as he did so I held tightly to his hand. And I didn't let go.


	4. 4

Would you believe I have no idea where this darkness came from? No? Well I really don't. This story's rating has been upped due to the dark themes incorporated within. Please let me know if you think that this story's rating needs to be upped to 'R'. 

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review please.

Samanda

  
  


P.S. To Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: Tira says that because she has no designs on Marron's body but Gateau does. It seems everyone has designs on someone's body except for Marron.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters. Pity....

  
  


Can A Broken Heart Mend?

Chapter Four

By

Samanda Hime-sama

  


*********** In this chapter this represents the beginning and end of a dream sequence.

  
  


We headed back to the inn in silence. We spoke during dinner but the conversation was subdued and we spoke not of the things that weighed heavy on both of us.

And I dreaded the night that was coming. It had been a few weeks since I had a nightmare about my 'father'. Another one was due and I hoped it would not visit me tonight. Good thing I had brought a few books with me.

I resolved to myself to a night of sleeplessness and a pair of fatigued eyes come tomorrow morning.

Our presences separated at the door to our rooms. I said my goodnights calmly to Marron and he echoed me with a "sweet dreams." There will be no dreams here tonight if I can help it.

I shut my door behind me. I went about my nightly routine. I changed into a nightgown different than the ones I normally wore. It was my vacation after all, why not splurge a little on something silky and soft? Then I slipped on the matching robe and stepped into my warm slippers before I padded to the comfortable arm chair next to the blazing fire.

A blanket covered me as I knew the room would become chilly when the fire went out. I lit the candle beside my book when twilight fell and settled into a night full of the written word.

Unfortunately, what I had prepared so carefully against had come true. Sometime during the night I fell asleep and a nightmare came to me.

*********************************

  


_ My father loomed over me with a terrible, dispassionate face. My sister, Chocolate, thrust me behind her own body. From the size of her tiny body engraved in my memory I knew her to be six years old._

_ His sword was covered in a dark brown crust almost from tip to hilt. It also dripped crimson stuff that had come from the body that lay to the left of my sister and I. Mint had tried to protect us but Father had cut him down in front of us a few minutes before._

_"Damn you," He said harshly. "None of you had the power I wanted you to have! Where is the god of destruction that I search for?"_

_ I was mute with horror. My body was paralyzed and I was afraid to make a sound. My rounded eyes were dry because I knew that if I even breathed a cry his weapon would cut me down._

_Chocolate was brave. She spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "I'll kill you."_

_Sacher Torte, our father, laughed. "You? You have no inner power, no abilities and no one to believe your story. You have no family."_

_"I will still kill you!" Chocolate raised her voice then ran at him._

_I was finally able to make a sound. I screamed. "No!"_

_ My sister was spitted on his sword. She choked on the blood that filled her throat and a sticky red trail ran down the side of her mouth. Her eyes died as they looked upon me._

_ He laughed as he shook her body off of his sword like a rag doll. He took a few steps towards me and lifted up his sword._

_"You're next!" He hissed. "Tira."_

_I opened my mouth to scream again._

*********************************

  


"Tira!" A hand shook me awake.

I came awake and sat up with a scream. A warm pair of arms encircled me. I leaned forward onto the shoulder provided to me. The dream still held me in a fierce grip and I found myself unable to make a sound as dry sobs wracked my body. The quick exhalations of my breath could be seen in the frosty air as I clung onto Marron. He wiped away the tears I didn't remember shedding.

Marron picked me up as if I was still a child and moved us into his bedroom. The fire here was still going strong as he deposited me in his bed then pulled the blankets over my shivering body. They were still warm from the heat of his body as I looked up at him.

He knew about my nightmares. And Chocolate's too. After living in the same house for more than ten years we all knew each other's secrets. He reached his hand out to me and I took it gladly.

"How bad?" His question was simple but still hard to reply to.

I closed my eyes. "Four."

Without asking, he got underneath the covers with me and simply held me. There was nothing sexual about it. The goal was the simple need to give comfort and I needed the contact to know that I was still Tira, alive and well.

When I had first came to the Glaces after the Haz Knights had rescued us from Sacher, I had began to have the nightmares. Chocolate had been older and she had dreamed of killing Sacher, I knew, but very few dreams were about her being killed by him. 

Auntie Apricot had made a game out of it. She had coaxed out my nightmares from me and given them a number. There were now five variations on the theme. Number one was when I had to watch the grown up versions of Carrot, Marron, Sister and Gateau slaughtered by Sacher. Two was when I alone survived and cried over whoever had died. Three was when I died. Four when I relived the horror of watching the massacre of my adopted siblings at age four. Five was when I killed Sacher.

Four by far was the worst because it was based on a real memory. Not that One wasn't. One I was able to deal with because everyone was older and my judgement wasn't clouded. In Four I got caught up in my younger self's emotions and terror. I watched everyone but my sister and I die in horrible ways as our 'father' slaughtered them like animals.

"The nightmares are worse now, Marron." I told him as I turned over and looked at him.

Marron's eyes were kind. "Mint's death wasn't your fault."

"A child's guilt over her brother's death lingers," I whispered.

Marron sighed and gathered me in his arms like old times. When I was younger I would creep out of my bed after a nightmare and make my way to Auntie Apricot's room. Sometimes she would be too involved with activities I was too young to understand at the time though now it makes me blush to remember. I would climb into bed with Marron, who was my age and understood tears. After a while I didn't need Auntie Apricot at night anymore. Marron never made me feel unwanted except for once.

I was eleven years old and still painfully shy to people I didn't know. I was bookish but not nearly as much as Marron was. I spent only a little of my time trying to reform Carrot into what a hero should be. I thought all boys should act like a hero should and Chocolate, who already had visions of being married, agreed.

I had a nightmare and after a while of getting up my courage to leave my bed, I did. I made my way to Marron and Carrot's room and knocked softly. I went in and sat on the corner of his bed, clutching my blanket around me.

"Nightmare," I whispered. "Can I sleep with you?"

"No," He said firmly. "You're too old to be sleeping with me now, Tira Go back to your own bed."

As soon as he said it, he looked like he wished he could take it back. I stood up on trembling legs and picked up my blanket. I ignored the look on his face and his hand that reached out for mine. I was too bust holding back my own tears.

"I-I see." When I really didn't. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. Excuse me."

And I left with all the quiet dignity I could muster. That was the last time I went to him after a nightmare. I distanced myself a little from the others and insisted on doing everything for myself. I gave everyone the reason, "I'm old enough to take care of myself." Things were never the same between Marron and I after that. After Auntie Apricot died it only grew worse. It was I who took her place at mothering everyone and making sure everything was done while Chocolate chased after Carrot.

"What are you thinking about?" Marron asked me softly.

I gave him a weak smile. "Our last sleep over."

He winced. "Oh. Carrot kept teasing me about you being my girlfriend. I never meant to say that though."

"It's okay, Marron. I forgave you a long time ago." I told him. "I took your words too much to heart."

Marron smiled and brushed hair away from my eyes. "Sleep. I'll watch over you to make sure no monsters come for you again."

"Thank you," I whispered and shut my eyes.

  
  
  



	5. 5

Sorry for the delay in the story. I was stuck for a while on what to do next. I was also trying to finish other stories so I could devote more time to this one. Please let me know if I'm doing a good job by reviewing. Also, the glossary is at the bottom of the page.

Thank you,

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters or any of it's characters.

Can A Broken Heart Mend?

Chapter Five 

Tira's POV: 

The sun was what woke me in the morning. I turned onto my side and opened my eyes sleepily. The sight that greeted me made me smile a little. I stayed still for a moment to memorize the picture. 

Marron lay on his back, still asleep. The window was behind him and the sun silhouetted him in gold. His beautiful dark hair was tousled and lay over everything. His face relaxed and he didn't seem so cold as he lay sleeping. One arm was flung up by his head but the other was relaxed at his side. The picture he presented me with was breathtaking. He looked both innocent and sensual, I thought as my heart skipped a beat. 

He made a soft sighing sound and turned on his side to face me. My heart beat faster at the sound he had made but quieted when it became clear he wasn't going to wake. I left the bed quietly. Marron stirred but didn't wake, thank goodness.

At that moment nothing mattered but getting away. I went through the door to my own room and shut it. I leaned against it, feeling weak for just a second, and wondered what the hell was wrong with me. For a few seconds there all that was in my mind was kissing Marron.

"It was nothing," I told myself fiercely over and over. "It was nothing."

****************************

Marron's POV:

I awoke as I always did. As soon as I opened my eyes I was alert and awake. I was laying on my side facing towards the door. I stretched trying to get a kink out of my back. There was nothing unusual about this morning or so it seemed. That is until I remembered Tira having a nightmare and then sleeping in my bed.

Tira was gone. But I wasn't concerned. She was always the early riser and had probably just left to get breakfast. I turned onto my back and thought about Tira. How our relationship had changed over the years.

Tira had always had a special place in my heart. We were the same age and both had overprotective older siblings that were determined (we thought when we were young) to see that we didn't have any fun. Both of us were a little more sensitive than normal kids our age.

As we grew up it only seemed natural to spend all our free time together. We were the best of friends even though Carrot and Chocolate teased us unmercifully like older siblings do. We knew each other inside and out. She kept the bullies away from me as much as she could. She always did have fists of iron.

But puberty changed things. Eleven years old was when our sleep overs ended as well as our friendship. Well no, I shouldn't say that. We were still friends but the closeness had ended. She worked hard at pushing me away and she succeeded mostly. 

It was my fault, I know. Before that day I had never been intentionally cruel to her. Oh, I had been cruel to her before but that was because I was a child. I thought about only what I wanted and said things that I didn't understand could hurt her. The difference was that this time I knew that the words I spoke would hurt her but I did it anyways.

As soon as I said it I wished I could take it back. I stuttered and reached a hand out to her but she ignored it and left to nurse her wounds alone. I let her go because I didn't know how to fix it. And after that nothing was the same anymore.

When I tried to apologize for what I said, she said nothing then turned and walked away. I was hurt but figured that eventually she would come back and talk to me about it. But she never did.

Even though we shared the same house she acted like a stranger. After a long time we regained some of the closeness we had lost. But she was never the same. She lost some of her warmth and her trust in people.

After years of analyzing my feelings of hurt and self-dislike I finally understood why I felt like that. Tira and I were so close as children that when she withdrew from me after what I did, it hurt me more than I was willing to admit. Children are so simple. I knew I loved her and told myself that she was more beloved to me than any other potential sister could possibly be. But it was when I grew up that I realized what I felt for her was more than the love for a sister.

But by then it was too late. What I felt would never be accepted by her so I suffered in silence. I watched her chase after my beloved onii-san while being oblivious to everything else. I became adept at cool looks and chilly words. My face would stay blank no matter what was discussed in front of me.

And I continued to love her from a distance.

Carrot's selfishness and love of Chocolate had given me a chance that I couldn't refuse. After so long, Tira had chosen me for emotional support. I swore to myself that I wouldn't screw this up. I had wanted to mend the breech between us for so long and here was my chance. I would keep this relationship strictly platonic in order to keep her friendship. Even though I loved Tired I was realistic. Tira was a person who would be faithful to the person she loved no matter what. Her heart was occupied already and I had accepted that long ago. I would be content with simply regaining all that we had so long ago.

*********************************

Tira's POV:

I knocked on Marron's door with two quick raps. My eyebrow itched. My left arm held down by a grocery bag so I blew back my bangs with a soft puff of air from my lips that calmed the itch for the moment.

"Come in." I heard him call.

I walked into the room and immediately got distracted by Marron. He was adorably tousled and his heavy lidded golden eyes were still sleepy looking. I took a deep breath then sat the bag down on the bed.

"Breakfast?" Marron looked up at me.

I nodded. "Your favorite."

"Budo pan?" He exclaimed. "I haven't had that in a while."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "I know. It's sort of a thank you for last night."

"There's no need to thank me for that." Marron said earnestly. "I hate it when you have nightmares, Tira."

I shrugged. "Still..."

I watched him delve into the bag. He withdrew a corked container of tea and then the budo pan. He sniffed delicately at the tea after he uncorked it then smiled at me. I just smiled. I have never forgotten that sencha is his favorite kind of tea, mostly because of his particularity with it since he was a child.

"Where is yours?" He asked before taking a bite.

I said, "Oh I already ate at the shop. I couldn't sleep very well. Too busy thinking.."

"Of what?" He asked.

I had to be honest. "Of you."

Marron looked surprised at my admission. He turned his attention to finishing the last bite of his food. When he finished he stood up and poured the tepid water from the pitcher into the bowl. He washed his hands then turned back to look at me.

"What were you thinking exactly?" He asked finally.

I shivered a little but continued to be honest. I said softly. "How it would feel to kiss you."

He looked shocked. "Why were you thinking about that?"

"I think it's because in one way or another," I continued softly. "I have always wanted to know."

His eyes flickered with an emotion that was gone too quickly for me to see. "And what of Carrot?"

"What I feel for him has faded." I told him what I had discovered. "I made no fuss, threw no tantrums when he announced that he had picked Chocolate. You know as well as I do that that in itself was an unnatural reaction."

He said almost to himself. "I knew it. You were too quiet and well behaved."

"Exactly." I nodded. "I should have whipped him, screamed at my sister or done something dramatic to accept my loss. But I didn't."

He looked at me with piercing eyes and stated. "And now you have thoughts of kissing me."

"Right now that's all they will remain." I replied. "I've sorted out my feelings for Carrot but I haven't even tried to look at what I feel for you, Marron."

He looked undecided for a moment then smiled warmly at me. "Let me know when you figure it out, Tira. Because only then will I give you a kiss you'll never forget."

  


Glossary:

Budo pan: it's a type of bread that has a raisin mixture in the middle. It's kind of like a turnover.

Sencha: a type of tea. From what I understand it's a tea that is served to guests of the household. Very different than the type of tea served at restaurants or offices.

  



	6. 6

This is the last chapter for the story. I know, I know. But there will be a sequel. There is more about it at the end of this chapter.

It has been a privilege writing for all of you. You are wonderful reviewers and I hope you will read more of my stories. Thank you so much!

Can A Broken Heart Mend?

Chapter Six

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Tira's POV:

It was too soon to think, I told myself. And I tried to hold true to that thought but it simply proved to hard to do in the hours that followed.

I decided to do a little souvenir shopping. I said goodbye to Marron who was already in his bathing suit and ready for a swim. And I headed off to town ready for a little excitement of my own.

I rifled through racks of clothes and tried on what I liked. What I ended up buying was more daring than what I usually wore. They were too tame to be my sister's style but were more her preference than mine. I splurged on shoes and window shopped at the jewelry counters.

In other words, I was doing what all women of the world do when they are feeling down. It's therapy but an expensive kind.

And while I was self medicating myself; all I could think of was Marron. That warm smile that was just so sexy. I knew he had no idea how it heated up a female's blood to the boiling point. And what he said._ "Let me know when you figure it out, Tira. Only then will I give you a kiss that you will remember."_

Damn. How the hell am I going to get myself out of this maze of confusing emotions? I told myself it was just hormones but even as I said it to myself, I knew it was a lie.

Marron's POV:

I changed into my swim trunks and headed off to the beach. I needed to cool off after that last conversation with Tira. She was so earnest, so innocent as she confessed what she felt to me. I was shocked then when it all became clear in my mind a warm wave of victory ran through my body.

Yes! It's within my grasp. I thought to myself. But then reason asserted itself. I reminded myself that it was all up to her now. I wouldn't instigate anything. She would have to initiate anything new.

Her stunned face at the end almost made me give up my good intentions. She looked so attractive right then that I started to sweat. That's when I excused myself to go swimming.

I look down at myself and grimace. Although reliving the recent past isn't helping at all. I think I need a cold shower. A really cold one. Brrr.

Tira's POV:

I came home in the late afternoon, loaded down with packages. I dumped them all in my room with a sigh of relief. I might have even bought too much stuff. Nah, a girl can never do that, right?

I knocked on Marron's door. After I heard him welcome me in, I opened the door and stepped inside. He was curled up in an armchair near the fireplace reading a book. He looked up at me, with his reading glasses perched on his nose. He put aside his book and gave me his attention.

Inwardly I melted. Not fair! No one should ever look as sexy as he does, especially in his glasses. I sat down on the footstool and cleared my throat.

"I've thought all day," I began. "And it's too soon for me to even begin sorting out all my feelings. But I have answered one question everyone has been asking me."

Marron's eyebrows raise in surprise then lower into their normal position. I could swear I saw a hint of eagerness in his eyes as he leaned forward. "And that would be?"

I leaned forward as well until our faces were inches apart. I could feel our breath mingling together and a shiver went down my spine at how erotic this moment seemed.

"Yes, a broken heart can mend." I said softly.

More than a hint of heat burned in his eyes before his normal impassivity returned. A hint of a smile curved his lips. "I see. Well then a present is in order, don't you think?"

I nodded and he hesitated for a moment. So I leaned forward that short distance more and kissed him.

And then I learned how easy it was to lose yourself in a kiss.

Notes: This story has now ended! The sequel will be up soon. The two return to the rest of the group with a changed relationship. The dynamics of the group will change but will it be for the better? Especially when neither Tira nor Marron knows exactly where their relationship is heading.


End file.
